


Jurassic World: 8 Hours Until Daylight

by SaeRah18



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeRah18/pseuds/SaeRah18
Summary: Working at the new Jurassic World had its perks but for Stephanie, although she enjoyed it, she was always waiting for the inevitable to happen. So when the new attraction breaks loose and begin wreaking havoc on the island, Stephanie, Owen, and Claire team up with a whole lot of fire power to try and bring the monster down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad @tardisiscool

     Step by step it got harder to breathe, and it had gotten to the point where if I moved I tasted blood. I stumbled through the broken building every so often stumbling over a piece of metal. My movement was limited due to the long gash running from my pelvis to just above my knee, the wound continuously bleeding as I put pressure on it. I crept down the hall as quietly as I could, stopping every now and then to lean against the wall and catch my breath. I could see the door at the end of the hall, the light from inside forming some sort of halo. I could stop them if I could just get there, the last of this mistake would be destroyed forever. 

     I took two more steps and stopped to breathe, my leg wound stretching in an uncomfortable and painful way. I shifted and went to take another step but as soon as my foot touched the ground my leg gave out. I hit the floor hard, various pieces of debris pressing through my clothes. I could feel the broken shards of glass embed themselves in my skin as I hit the ground; the sharp pricks were almost non-existent as I felt a piece of metal press against my wound. I stifled my groan of discomfort and slowly pushed my body up until I was in a sitting position, my back resting against the concrete wall behind me. I could feel my breathing slowing down as I sat there and decided that I should at least tell someone where I was so that my brother could bury me. 

     I picked up the radio which had fallen off of my belt when I fell and turned it on, praying that it still worked. The quiet buzz of dead air gave me hope as I pressed the button to talk, hopefully at least one person would hear it. 

     "Is anyone there?" I spoke into the speaker, my voice almost a whisper. 

     It was silent for about two minutes before a crackling noise was heard from the speaker, followed by a clear voice. 

     "Stephanie! Thank God, are you alright?"

     The sound echoed throughout the hallway, Owen's clear voice cutting through the silence. 

     "If by alright you mean bleeding out and unable to move then yes, I'm alright".

     A small smile snuck onto my face and I heard him chuckle dryly before he replied. 

     "Sarcastic even in the face of death. You never change do you?" 

     I could hear what sounded like rushing wind in the background as he spoke, the sound somewhat muffling his words. 

     "Hey just because I'm dying doesn't mean that my sarcasm goes away". 

     A wave of pain flowed through my body and I blacked out for a few seconds. I could tell that I probably didn't have much time and cut the conversation short. 

     "Owen look, there's probably no way in hell that I get out of here alive so I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take care of Leo for me". 

     I could hear him start to protest but I cut him off.  
"I need you to promise me, please." 

      There was silence on the other end before he came back. 

     "I promise". 

     I nodded to myself and let my head fall back against the wall. 

     "You promise that you won't let my body get chewed on?" 

     The last part had been more of a joke but god I hoped that he would take that seriously.  
There was a lot of static on the other line for about a minute before it went completely silent, and I prayed that Owen had gotten my message before the signal gave out. I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping away when I heard his voice again. 

     "Where are you?" 

     He gave no indication that he had heard my previous statement and I thought the situation too serious to try and tell another joke.  

     "I'm in the lab". 

     My arm which had started to feel like It weighed about 20 pounds dropped limply back to my side and the radio slid out of my reach. I saw the darkness surrounding the edges of my vision but just as my sight was about to black out I saw a blurry figure come running around the corner at full speed towards me. I could just make out who it was as my entire body went limp and my head drooped down onto my chest; a small faded smile was frozen on my lips as I dropped quickly into the black.


	2. New Job

The drive to the airport was shorter than I had anticipated and I could feel my anxiety creeping into my body. My brother and I had been raised with the idea that it was better to be early than late, but even I could agree the arriving three hours early for a flight was a little much. 

"You do remember that my flight is at 11:00 right?" 

I could hear my brother grumble out a sarcastic reply as I watched him pull my bags out of the trunk. He closed the trunk and walked around to where I was sitting, dropping my bags at my feet. 

"There's nothing wrong with being early." he said as I stood and shrugged off my jacket.

     The parking garage that we were in, although in shade, did nothing to stop the heat and humidity from attacking everyone that was outside of an air conditioned building. 

"I still don't understand why you're wearing jeans and a leather jacket when it's like 85 ° outside." my brother said as he watched me drape my jacket over my carry on bag. 

"Leo, the amount of judgement that I hear in your voice is appalling." I said placing a hand on my chest in faux offense. 

We started towards the main building to check my bags and I could tell from the bright smile on my brother's face that he wasn't as bothered by the heat. South Florida wasn't the best place to be if you wanted cool weather or hair that stayed flat, but it's a perfect place for tans and old people.   

Stepping inside of the airport I sighed in relief at the temperature change, the air conditioning cooling my skin. As we neared the security check worst case scenarios started running though my head. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to go and leave my brother behind. What if the something happened to the plane or what if something happened to Leo?

     A comforting hand landed on my shoulder snapping me out of my head and I turned to see Leo. He was standing quietly with an understanding smile on his face. He had seen me over analyze before and could understand that I just needed to get my thoughts out. The feeling of his hand calmed me down enough to the point where I could breathe a bit easier.

"Well...I should go, you know security is always a bitch." I chuckled as I shifted my carry on bag from my right hand to my left. 

I stepped forward and leaned in to hug my brother, squeezing him as tight as I could with one arm. As we hugged I could feel his body vibrate from his laughter, the noise making a wave of nostalgia crash over me and send my mind back to happier times. We parted and a comfortable silence fell over the both of us, the quiet murmur of other people filling the space around us. 

     I went to leave but stopped and turned back to face Leo. 

"Hey! Do me a favor, don't get hurt while I'm gone please." 

I could see him chuckle to himself before he replied. 

"Me? You're the one going to the island full of dinosaurs." 

I smiled as I moved to give him one last hug, putting my bag down so that I could use both of my arms. 

"Yeah well, you're the only family I've got so let's just both stay safe okay?" 

My throat started to tighten and I could hear my voice quiver at the end of the sentence. The full brunt of what was happening hit me like a truck and I would be lying if I said that it was easy for me to let him go. 

"I love you goober" I said as I squeezed him again. 

He squeezed me tightly in return and answered with a soft melancholy tone. 

"I love you too dweeb"

Finally pulling away I headed towards security and even though I had time to spare I went straight to the gate and sat down, putting my sunglasses on when I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

     It was two and a half hours before they started boarding, and I could already tell that this was going to be a long flight. Having been seated I took the time to look around the plane, wanting to figure out if I would need my noise canceling headphones or not. As I observed my surroundings I could tell that most of the people on the flight were scientists and what not and mostly because of how little noise they made and the serious looks on their faces, I decided on my regular earplugs before putting my bag in the above head compartment, making sure that I had my book and my notebook to entertain myself with. 

     Scrolling through my music I chose the first song that had popped into my head and relaxed back into my seat, waiting until after the safety procedures were done being reviewed to play the song. Having put my music on shuffle I set it to a medium volume and opened my book as the plane took off, hoping that the flight wouldn't seem that long. 

     We landed after about 3 hours and I managed to get out of the terminal in about five minutes, hopping onto the ferry that would take us all to the island. I prayed that they were being careful with my luggage, a very special piece of cargo was traveling with me and it would remain in everyone's best interest to keep it unharmed. 

________________________________

As soon as I stepped onto the dock I regretted my choice of dress, the humidity and heat causing my jeans to stick to my legs. Luckily enough for me the monorail was a quick cool ride straight to the main street of the park. 

I was directed to the labs in the main building, where I would be told where I would be staying and what exactly my job would entail. Entering the building I took in just how advanced this place was and realized that when the park opened officially in a few days that it would be packed. The security guard who had escorted me to the labs had not stopped talking the entire time, and I wondered at moments if he was even breathing. "Brad" not only hadn't stopped talking in general but had been bragging about himself the entire time, apparently under the impression that I was somehow interested at all. 

     "Well this is your stop. These are the labs and Ms. Dearing should be inside just ask around".

We had stopped in a hallway that was all glass, used so that guests could see inside the work space. He opened his mouth to speak again and I decided to evade any more questions. 

"Okay then I should get inside, there's a ton of work to be done." I spit out as I slowly backed closer to the door to the lab. 

"Thanks for everything Brad, goodbye". 

And with that I walked, or more accurately leapt into the lab leaving a very dejected looking security guard standing in the hall. 

     The lab was full of dinosaur eggs, however there weren't many people there; I'm guessing that the people who were on the plane with me were getting settled in before they started working. There was one man who looked like he was in charge and it seemed safe to assume that he might be the best person to ask about any information. 

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where I could find Ms. Dearing?" 

He seemed startled for a minute, looking up in surprise from whatever data he had been writing down. A smile quickly replaced the shock on his face and he held out a hand for me to shake. 

"Yes of course. I'm Dr. Henry Wu, I'm the lead scientist here. If you wait she'll probably be here any minute, she likes to be punctual". 

I nodded as I shook his hand, a small grin forming on my face in response to his kindness. He excused himself and I watched him walk towards the other side of the lab, his clipboard in hand. I pulled my book out of my bag and picked up where I had left off. 

     It wasn't very long before I heard a voice interrupt my focus on the book, the imagery of Tommy Phan and his rag doll leaving my mind almost immediately. I looked up to see a woman with short red hair dressed in all white and realized that this was who I had been waiting to meet. I stood from the stool that I had been sitting on and went to shake her hand. 

"Hello, you must be Ms. Williams. I'm Claire Dearing head of the park" her voice rang out with a sturdy tone, and my back straightened almost on instinct. Dropping my hand back to my side I replied. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you and please call me Stephanie" 

A genuine smile appeared on her face and she nodded her head in acknowledgment, I couldn't help but feel that this probably wasn't an average occurrence. The smile stayed on her face as she led me down into the main part of the innovation center so that I could meet who I would be mainly working and living with. 

     "You'll be working with the velociraptors, observing their behavior and making sure that they stay healthy and cared for." Claire explained as we came to a stop near the main doors. 

"You'll be living with your coworker, I'm sure your things are there by now". 

Her tone had taken on a more irritated vibe and she looked like she was struggling to keep a calm composure.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I turned my head to face the redheaded woman. 

Her expression was a mix of shock and worry as she processed my question, and it took her a few minutes to reply. 

"No it's not you, the person that you're working with should have been here to pick you up 15 minutes ago that's all". 

I could tell by her clipped tone that she didn't think particularly highly of this person. She continued her criticism under her breath. 

"I can't believe him, he knew this was today and I gave him an exact time to be here. This is ridiculous". Her muttering was cut off as the loud roar of a motor was heard outside. 

     Through the window a man was seen getting out of the jeep that had just pulled up in front of the center and as he jogged up the steps Claire let out a very loud sigh. She clasped her hands together in front of her body, as he stepped through the doorway almost as if that was the only thing keeping her from hitting him. 

As he came into view I finally got a good look at him, he was a fairly attractive man, his light brown hair complimenting his light colored eyes. I couldn't tell if his eyes were green or blue but that seemed of little importance as he came to a stop in front of us. He held his hand out to me and my eyes seemed to automatically drift to his bicep as we shook hands. Claire snapped me out my daze as she stepped forward to introduce the stranger. 

"Stephanie this is Owen Grady, he's who you'll be working with." 

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to me, meeting my eyes. He nodded once before stepping to the side and gesturing towards the door in a "shall-we-go" manner. I nodded and shook Claire's hand thanking her before stepping out the door and into the heat, following him down to the Mercedes-Benz that was parked at the bottom of the steps. He walked over to the driver's side, unlocking it and getting in. I followed suit and he waited until I had buckled my seatbelt before starting the car and driving away. As we drove in silence I could tell that this was going to be a very interesting work experience.


	3. Party With Colleagues

It took about 10 minutes to get there and the entire time there was spent in silence. I kept glancing over at the man next to me, but he was either unbothered by my constant staring or he didn't notice. When we finally came to a stop, it was in front of two bungalows that seemed to be connected by a closed hallway. There was a beautiful view of the ocean right on the edge of the property and something told me that I would be spending most of my free time outside. The sound of a door closing snapped me back to the present and I caught a glimpse of Owen walking around the car. I went to grab the door handle just as my door was opened and a hand was held out for me to grab. Owen stood at the open door waiting for me to get out of the car, a kind, patient look on his face. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and grab his hand, the calloused pads of his fingers rough against my palms. 

     Leading me up the stairs I let my hand drop from his loose grip, my nerves only showing from my fingers fiddling together. He led me around the side of the property towards the hallway, which seemed to have a door leading inside placed in between the two buildings. As we walked down the hallway I could hear a slight scratching noise coming from what I assumed was my room, the sound causing Owen to freeze. He slowly reached behind him and pulled out a knife pushing me behind him in the process; at the sound of a metal clang I realized what it was and went to stop him. The scratching halted as I let out a short whistle, the shrill sound echoing off the walls. Suddenly a German Shepard came from around the corner of the door at the end of the hall and jogged towards us. 

"Owen this is Kala. She's my dog." I said as she stopped and sat in front of us. 

     Owen seemed surprised but put his weapon away and nodded his head, his gaze never leaving Kala's form. I leaned down to pet her head, the feeling of her soft fur bringing me instant comfort. She sniffed at Owen, and then sat back on her hind legs and looked up at him almost expectantly.

"She was raised almost like a military dog, so she shouldn't be any trouble. She belonged to my dad". I said watching their interaction. 

Owen allowed her to sniff him and smiled when her tongue flopped out of her mouth, almost as if she was smiling back. She seemed to trust him and that was enough for me to relax, my nerves pretty much gone. As I looked back to Owen he gestured to the door that Kala had come out of. 

"That's your place, and I'm just down the hall. You're stuff is already inside." 

I nodded my head at him and led Kala back into the room, the view of Owen's back the only thing I saw as the door closed. I decided a shower would be the first thing that I did to clean off all of  the grime and sweat that had accumulated on my body in the short time I had been outside. The water felt amazing and I could feel whatever was left of my anxiety drain away. 

I changed into a regular tee and a pair of shorts so that I could cool down after being in jeans for the past few hours. As I unpacked my clothes and other belongings my gaze kept drifting to Kala who laid on the bed staring off into the distance. Having finished unpacking I let out a sigh and turned to the canine laying on the bed, her head having popped up at my sound of distress. 

"What do you think K?, should we investigate the place?" I asked her, a wide grin spreading across my face as her tail began to wag almost violently with excitement. 

     I stepped out into the corridor and relished at the feeling of the cool wood under my toes. Praising myself for deciding to change into shorts, I slowly made my way outside taking my time to look at everything. The lush green jungle trees swayed with the wind and the grass shimmered as though it had just rained, the damp blades tickling my toes as I walked through them. The clang of metal pulled my attention away from my surroundings and around to the front of Owen's bungalow, nearly tripping when Kala darted from under my feet towards the noise. 

     As I rounded the corner the first thing that I saw was Kala sat in front of a motorcycle and the next was Owen's head popping up on the other side as he stood up from whatever he'd been sitting on. He stepped around to the front of the bike and stopped to stoop down and pat Kala's head, only to continue making his way up the steps of the shed to my left once the canine seemed content enough. He disappeared for a few seconds but re-emerged from behind the shed not even five minutes later carrying what looked like a wrench. His gaze drifted over to where I stood and he jumped, dropping the wrench in his hand. 

"Shit!" The word came out of his mouth effortlessly and I realized that he hadn't noticed that I was there. 

     "Oh, I'm sorry!", the words spilled out of my mouth as he bent to pick the tool up off of the ground. 

He chuckled, a smile on his face as he straightened up and it was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. 

"So...uh..did you need anything?" He stated as he stepped back over to his bike. 

I shook my head and followed his lead to where Kala sat happily wagging her tail as she glanced between me and Owen. 

"No, I just wanted to look around before I got too deep into work and everything you know." My gaze had once again drifted to the trees and greenery that lay not far ahead, my imagination taking me away. I looked back to Owen only to find him looking at me, a sort of amazed look in his eyes. 

"What, is that weird?"

     "No it's not weird it's just..." He seemed to pause to gather his thoughts before he continued. 

"Most of the people here who work in the labs aren't really focused on the beauty of nature ya know." His voice took on a slightly irritated tone as he finished his statement, the previously peaceful environment around us changing for just a moment. 

I shifted legs and subconsciously started to rub my right arm as the space got more awkward as each moment passed. Owen must have noticed because he cleared his throat and stood up again, the wrench in his hand seemingly long forgotten. 

"Hey look a couple of other employees are going to margaritaville to hang out, maybe you should come." I could tell that he was trying to get back the easygoing peaceful vibe and I appreciated it. The sound of a party didn't sound fantastic but I figured that it was a good way to get to know everybody so I listened. 

     "It's at 8:00 so if you wanna go I could give you a lift there." 

I wasn't sure if he had noticed my distance but if he had he didn't say anything and instead went right back to fixing his bike when I nodded my head and walked away. 

________________________________

I went back inside and pulled out something to wear, and against my better judgment chose to wear another leather jacket. Finally ready with an hour to spare I called Kala back in, on our first night here I didn't trust the island to watch out for her. She licked my hand and went to lay down, closing her eyes almost immediately. 

Closing my door I decided check outside first to ask Owen if he was ready but found no one, meaning that the next logical step would be to check his side of the "house". Stepping back up the steps I walked down the hallway to Owen's door but hesitated, I had just met this guy is it weird to just show up at his door? I pushed those thoughts away however as I stepped up to the door and knocked. 

He showed up not two minutes later with fresh clothes and a towel drying his damp hair. It took me a second to react not having expected him to respond so quickly. 

"I was going to ask if you were ready but I guess there's no real point now is there." I said when he stepped to the side to let me in. 

I heard him chuckle behind me and close the door, giving me time to look around his side of the house as he shuffled around behind me. His voice startled me out of my observant state. 

"Sorry about the mess"

I only scoffed and told him that it was nothing compared to my brother's mess. In fact if I was being honest he was one of the most immaculate men I'd ever met besides my father. Five minutes later we were in a car on our way to the party. 

   It wasn't all bad when we showed up, I was introduced to the people that I'd be working with and they all seemed pretty great. It wasn't until Brad the overly self absorbed security guard showed up did I regret coming. If it wasn't obvious to him that I wasn't interested it was to everyone else who threw me sympathetic looks as I tried to evade him with no success. 

"Wow that's so interesting." I quipped, hoping that he would catch on to the sarcasm in my voice and leave me alone, but he only smiled and nodded. 

I was seriously contemplating faking gay when Owen strolled up to us and announced that he was heading back and wanted to ask if I needed a ride, to which I gratefully accepted, throwing a very fake sorry look back to Brad as we walked out. 

As soon as we were in the car I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and spurt out a quick 'thanks' to Owen who I noticed was smirking in the driver's seat. The whole car ride back was filled with teasing and jokes but I honestly was glad that I got out of there alive. Arriving back to the bungalow we parted ways and I went to bed happy that I had managed to get on good terms with my "roommate". This job seemed like it wasn't gonna be that bad.


End file.
